lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
First Kiss
First Kiss is the first episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Synopsis Lizzie has her first boyfriend, named Ronnie, who is the local neighborhood paper boy. Lizzie is completely besotted with him and Miranda and Gordo are fed up listening to Lizzie talk about him all the time. However, Lizzie is heartbroken when Ronnie breaks up with her to go out with a girl from his school. In the end, Lizzie is consoled by Gordo. Meanwhile, Matt needs only one baseball card to complete his card collection but only Melina has it. Melina agrees to give the card to Matt, but only if he does her homework and other chores for her. Plot Valentine's Day is approaching and Lizzie and Miranda notice that the love bug seems to have bitten everyone in school except Gordo and themselves. At home she talks about it to Miranda on the phone when the McGuire's paperboy Ronny Jacobs comes to the door to collect. She accuses him of eavesdropping on her; he accuses her of being rude to him. She follows him outside to argue, but it's obvious that there is a big attraction between the two. The next day she tells Miranda there's a boy she likes. Miranda is shocked to hear that it's Ronny, not Ethan, and immediately tells Gordo. The next morning Lizzie rushes out to get the paper--because there's a note from Ronny inside it. At school Lizzie is in full crush mode, talking endlessly about Ronny to Miranda, then Gordo. Miranda thinks Gordo is jealous of Ronny, but he denies it. Later Lizzie and Ronny are having a good time skating together. He asks if she considers themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Both of them are afraid to say it, but Ronny finally does and gives her a ring. It's a romantic moment, and they share a kiss. In the background, a stunned Gordo watches. Lizzie comes home practically walking on air. When Sam and Jo find out about Lizzie's new love, Sam is worried but Jo thinks it's nice--until she sees the ring, then she's concerned too. Miranda tells Lizzie that she's losing her mind over this boy. Lizzie blurts out that Miranda is just jealous because she doesn't have her own boyfriend. Miranda is hurt by this and their friendship seems threatened. But there's trouble with Ronny. The next time he sees Lizzie he tells her there's a girl at his school that he likes too, and he doesn't know if now is the time for he and Lizzie to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He offers to let her keep the ring, but she tearfully give it back. In the library, Lizzie is still upset and crying when Gordo finds her there. She pours out her heart to him and he does his best to console her. Gordo seems right on the verge of saying something else to Lizzie, something big, but he stops short. He and Lizzie leave the library arm-in-arm with Miranda. All are friends again. Meanwhile, Matt just need one baseball card to complete his collection, be can't find it anywhere. The only person who has one is Melina, the girl who got him into so much trouble in the past. She's willing to give up the card for a price--a BIG price. Matt has to do everything she asks for a couple of days, and even after he's done all this, she still demands "one more thing." At home, Sam McGuire admires the way his son went out and chased down the one missing card he needed, but he's not happy when he finds out the "one thing" that Matt traded for it was Sam's own beloved baseball card collection! Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place between September 25-29, 2001. The clapboard seen on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated September 27, 2001. *This is the first episode written by the show's creator Terri Minsky since the episode "Pool Party." *Hilary Duff has said in an interview that this was her favorite episode of the series. *In some Asian locations (such as Singapore), the kiss between Lizzie and Ronny was edited out of the broadcast because some Asian nations have very strict censorship laws and practices. *In a March 2003 rebroadcast of the episode, it was noticed that the library scene has been edited. Originally, when Lizzie stands up from the table she looks as though she is about to start laughing. This split-second of footage has been removed, but it can still be seen in the flashback in the episode "Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High." *Since late Season 1, Animated Lizzie gets another redesign that is used in most of Season 2 until Magic Train (which is the final episode for this season and the series). *This is one of the episodes where Lizzie is the most-hated student, but Gordo and Miranda were her 2 best friends. Category:Season 2